one page and must contain a summary of the proposed activity suitable for dissemination to the public. It should be a self-contained description of the project and should contain a statement of objectives and methods to be employed. It should be informative to other persons working in the same or related fields and insofar as possible understandable to a technically liter- ate lay reader. This Abstract must not include any proprietary/confidential information. * Please click the add attachment button to complete this entry. 6364-Project_Abstract_CDC_Meeting_March_2008 Tracking Number: GRANT00427144 Attachments ProjectAbstractAddAttachment File Name Mime Type 6364-Project_Abstract_CDC_Meeting_March_2008.pdf application/pdf Tracking Number: GRANT00427144 Project Abstract Evidence-Based Practice: Implementing Healthy Homes Interventions The proposed conference will translate the results of a recent evaluation of the scientific evidence supporting specific interventions in housing that have been demonstrated to improve health and safety. The evaluation was conducted by a panel of more than 30 international and national public health and housing scientists at a December 2007 meeting co-sponsored by the CDC's National Center for Environmental Health/Agency for Toxic Substances and Disease Registry and the National Center for Healthy Housing (NCHH). The proposed conference will enable the translation of the findings into practice by public health and housing programs and others at national, state and local levels. There is now robust and emerging evidence that housing and community-based interventions and improvements can prevent or reduce the effect of serious health and safety consequences. As examples, housing and community interventions have been shown to effectively reduce asthma severity, injuries, chemical exposure, obesity, and water-borne disease. Evidence from the expert panel meeting found that integrated pest management, radon mitigation, multi-faceted asthma trigger interventions and housing assistance programs result in improved health outcomes. However, few of these interventions are implemented at the national scale. An exception is the national effort to address the childhood lead poisoning problem. The success of this is directly related to the integration of residential lead hazard control with health and housing programs. This conference will result in the development of policy recommendations on the implementation of housing interventions, which once implemented will produce dramatic improvements in health and safety. The multi-disciplinary conference will include participants from the following stakeholders: public health, affordable housing, urban planning, energy assistance, advocacy, housing finance, and health care. This conference supports CDC's Healthy Homes and Healthy Communities Goals initiatives and the U.S. Surgeon General's commitment to healthy housing. The conference addresses CDC's topical area titled: "NCEH-500.1.6 "Build Environment/Healthy Community Design." The conference will be held in Baltimore, MD, on September 18, 2008 at the Maryland Department of the Environment, which meets the requirements of the Americans with Disabilities Act. In addition to a panel of 30 national experts, the meeting will be open to 100 attendees. The panel will represent nationally prominent authorities in the fields of environmental public health; construction, maintenance, and rehabilitation; urban planning; code enforcement; housing policy and green building design; and community organizing. NCHH will develop the agenda for the meeting collaboratively with CDC staff. The conference will be organized to enable participants to grasp the scientific evidence, determine how to best apply the evidence in their domains, and develop practical recommendations for implementation. The product of the conference will be an Evidence-Based Action Agenda for Healthy Housing. An evaluation instrument has been developed to assess how well participants met specified learning objectives, which types of resources and commitments they can provide following the conference, the adequacy of the meeting logistics and facilities, and the quality of meeting preparatory materials. NCHH has extensive experience organizing meetings of this type and has the capacity to ensure this conference is of high quality and will meet its goals. Project Narrative File(s) FileName MimeType 9786-Mandatory_Healthy_Homes_conference_ grant_application__3-2-08_final.pdf application/pdf Tracking Number: GRANT00427144